<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Afternoon Ride by venomhwa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543741">Afternoon Ride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomhwa/pseuds/venomhwa'>venomhwa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Worship, Dom Yeosang, Dom/sub, Just filth, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Pet Names, Plushies, Riding, Voyeurism, sub seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomhwa/pseuds/venomhwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seonghwa loved to grind. As vague as it sounds, it was the truth. Be it on his bedsheets at 2 am in nights he couldn’t fall asleep, or on Yeosang’s thighs as he also bucked his hips to meet Seonghwa’s. Or even against his marine blue fleece dolphin that Yeosang had gifted him to celebrate their first month together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Yeosang &amp; Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Afternoon Ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!! Welcome to another filthy show :D Grab a seat, your tissues and prepare to scream because this is a wild ride!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seonghwa has loved plushies since he was young. They were soft to the touch and heartwarming to the eyes. They emanated the soft feeling of safety like a scalding green tea, freshly cleaned bed sheets or a nostalgic book. From time to time, his mom bought him stuffed toys until a certain age where his room resembled an amusement park or just a plushie storage room. </p><p>His favorite was a big Psyduck plushie his best friend from middle school, Kim Hongjoong, gave him for his birthday. He'd also sleep nestled with a plushie, normally it was the same old pluto one until his cat ripped his head off. Fast forward to high school onwards, he'd sleep with a toothless plushie from How to Train Your Dragon. He had watched the movie thousands of times already. Alone, with his mom or with Hongjoong, he’d always cry his heart out to Toothless living happily with Hiccup. He had a soft spot for animals and happy endings. Well, he had a soft heart in general. That’s precisely why Yeosang fell in love with his gentle soul in the first place. </p><p>Fast forward to Seonghwa’s last year of his major, he had just moved in with Yeosang. His boyfriend had space for him and since his old landlord evicted everyone from his flat to accommodate his own children, he really needed a new place. No one had time to look around as it was the beginning of the exam season, so Yeosang had happily invited him to move in. At first, Seonghwa was slightly reluctant as they hadn’t been together for the longest time. Next month would be their 6th month together and, although he was the happiest he has ever been, sharing a house with someone was a huge deal, at least, for an introvert person like him. Even though he loved Yeosang, living alone still felt like the right thing for him but he couldn’t complain. He needed a roof and his boyfriend was being kind enough to help him out. Needless to say, he had to work out his needs and necessities and adjust to this new environment that hadn’t felt ideal. </p><p>After two weeks of sharing the small flat, Seonghwa felt way more relaxed about it, his initial position slowly shifting towards not wanting to move again. After all, Yeosang didn’t mind his presence either. Sure Seonghwa didn’t like how Yeosang would leave the lid of the shower gel open and the latter found annoying how his boyfriend would unintentionally make a lot of noise when he had to leave for morning classes. But that was minimal stuff that wouldn’t even cross each other’s minds when they fell asleep in each other's arms.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>«I still have one lecture before going shopping. Oat milk and a dozen eggs right?»</i>
</p><p>Seonghwa answered affirmatively to his boyfriend’s text, immediately dropping the phone to avoid getting further distracted. Unfortunately, no one would write that huge paper for him. After two energetic drinks that lacked the kick and chocolate bars that failed to deliver him the desired sugar rush, Seonghwa was close to take a break and possibly drop the paper until tomorrow. Procrastination was the third element of that relationship. Stress was trying to enter the picture but Yeosang hadn’t let it happen yet. </p><p>With an inaudible sigh, the oldest shut the laptop down and cleaned religiously the dinner table to be used later. He thought of what he could do to get his mind off the tormenting paper, his brain only seeing one option: taking a big nap. Yeosang was not coming home for another two hours so why not? Taking naps was something Seonghwa used to do daily when be lived alone but Yeosang didn't enjoy them as much as his boyfriend so he ended up adjusting to being around him. Not to mention Seonghwa was a night owl and Yeosang an early bird. Their classes already didn't match in addition to the days Seonghwa had his part-time job. </p><p>Living together had been a whole new experience for both of them, an eye-opener to understand not every love story was a fairytale. Seonghwa was fine with it. He loved Yeosang anyway. </p><p>"Are you going to cuddle Finny instead of me?" Those were the words Seonghwa still had on his mind, 2 weeks after their first night sharing the flat. The tone set the mood for laughs but the oldest knew he couldn't cuddle Finny, the Dolphin. There was no space for the huge toy and even if there was, Seonghwa had a much better option to cuddle with. So Finny decorated their bed during the day and occupied a chair full of clothes during the night. </p><p>Without Yeosang to cuddle, he grabbed the plushie and plopped on the bed with it. The plan was to take a nap until Yeosang arrived but it seemed impossible after 20 minutes of silence. After the energy drinks and chocolate, his heart was restless and his brain too awake to slip into slumber. He huffed as he kicked his legs in the air in frustration. He couldn’t be productive nor sleep? That kind of situation really got on his nerves, his mindset having been programmed since young to be productive at all times. </p><p>As he petted the dolphin a sudden thought crashed into his head: he hadn’t masturbated since he moved in with Yeosang. Actually, they hadn’t even had sex. Their classes and shifts really weren’t helping in their intimacy. </p><p>It was his day off. Seonghwa had planned to use the time wisely and there he was sprawled on the bed, eyes on the ceiling as he seriously contemplated the possibility to masturbate while Yeosang was out. Did he really want to masturbate? He would rather wait for Yeosang. But he remembered the other had an exam the following day, he couldn't be distracted. </p><p>Defeatedly, Seonghwa's trembling hand ghosted over his soft dick, still indecisive if he really wanted to jack off or not. His desires were subconsciously in charge, he couldn't just palm his cock through his jeans and let it be, right? As usual, he let himself be taken by his instincts and palmed his cock through his sweatpants, lips pursing immediately. </p><p>“Should I really do this…” He thought out loud, indecision still playing on his mind even though his cock reacted delightfully to his own caressing. A last “fuck it” left his lips before he hopped off the bed to free himself from his clothes and search for the piece of clothing he loved the most: his black silk panties that made the lingerie store clerk crack a joke about how his girlfriend would love the gift. Every time he remembered that story Seonghwa couldn’t help but laugh, especially after putting them on and looking at how they made his ass look nice. Yeosang wasn’t his girlfriend but he still liked it a lot. </p><p>He crawled to the bed once more, preparing himself for the fun he was about to have, an almost empty bottle of lube already sitting promptly next to him. He wouldn’t need much space but touching himself with the dolphin’s dull eyes staring at him was kinda creepy, or so he thought initially. </p><p>Seonghwa loved to grind. As vague as it sounds, it was the truth. Be it on his bedsheets at 2 am in nights he couldn’t fall asleep, or on Yeosang’s thighs as he also bucked his hips to meet Seonghwa’s. Or even against his marine blue fleece dolphin that Yeosang had gifted him to celebrate their first month together. And if he had to be truthful, that wasn’t the first time he used the stuffed toy. Not that Yeosang knew of it, Seonghwa was too mortified to confess he enjoyed getting off to the soft touch of his dolphin toy. So there he was, getting on top of Finny, completely missing Yeosang’s calls as the phone was abandoned in the living room, on silent. </p><p>The start of every grinding session was always the most awkward moment as he felt his brain cringe with his own self. What softened his self-loathing was the way the silk rustled against the head of his cock, dragging the material in a sensual technique that never failed to get Seonghwa where he wanted. He began shy and slow, torso straight as to flee faster from the bed in case of being caught. But as the boy continued to rub himself off, the thoughts were produced majorly by his throbbing dick, his brain cells took that time off to relax. </p><p>The oldest lowered his body, face rubbing against the soft material of the plushie before he put his fingers inside his mouth, sucking on them shamelessly thinking about his boyfriend’s cock. He couldn’t help but admit he loved to suck Yeosang off. His mind went to the numerous times Yeosang ended on the backseat of his rusty car moaning Seonghwa’s name, or that episode where Seonghwa teased him so much in the cinema, none of them saw the ending of The Avengers: Infinity War. </p><p>With his dick doing the thinking, Seonghwa couldn’t help but be impatient and chasing his orgasm without any foreplay whatsoever. He wanted to ascend and nothing else from that risky session. He wasn’t aware of how much time had passed, the thought of getting caught going straight to his dick. As expected, his silk panties were completely ruined, precum making the friction of every thrust unbearable. His trembling legs did the most they could to extract every tiny bit of pleasure possible, slowly piling on his heart like an hourglass. </p><p>Fast movements, increasingly louder gasps, and whimpers, the old mattress creaking noisily, the front door he didn’t hear. Everything was colliding to create the scenario Seonghwa was terrified of. It didn’t take much more thrusts for Seonghwa to throw the toy to the ground and spill all over his stained panties, stroking himself through the fabric as he usually did when he wore them. </p><p>He unconsciously growled with his fingers still on his mouth, accidentally biting at least his index. His orgasms always made him lose every last bit of sanity he could still somehow harbor. A tired sigh left his lips as he dropped his hand and collapsed on the bed, Yeosang finally coming to his vision.</p><p>A loud yell left his lips as he almost jumped off the bed, shocked eyes wide like he had seen a ghost.</p><p>“You fucking scared me!” Seonghwa threw Yeosang a random pillow as the other reciprocated with a burst of roaring laughter directly from his soul. Seonghwa wasn’t used to hear Yeosang laugh that loud which threw him off even more. He stood high and mighty against the wall next to the semi partially open door, hands crossed on his chest as if he was enjoying the show.</p><p>“You’re the one that scared me, dummy.” He showed him his phone, turning on the lock screen which displayed 9 missed calls. “I thought you were abducted or something.”</p><p>“I left it in the living room. I came to the bedroom to take a nap.” Seonghwa explained uselessly, fixing a wild hair chunk behind his ear as he fidgeted on the bed, aware of how he was only wearing the cum filled panties. </p><p>“I don’t know how riding Finny can be part of the sleeping activities umbrella.” The mocking tone made the older roll his eyes as he finally got off the bed, too self-conscious of his own nudity to stay any longer in the room. Shame also was filling his mind, knowing his boyfriend watched him getting off to riding a plushie was embarrassing. He wanted to hit himself from actually finding it lowkey hot. “Where are you going?” Yeosang genuinely asked as he blocked the passage making Seonghwa stop in his tracks, deprived bodies almost crushing on each other.</p><p>“I’m going to the bathroom, as you can see I am swimming on my cum and it’s not exactly the most comfortable feeling.” The condescending tone ripped a giggle from Yeosang, his eyes turning darker. </p><p>“Really?” He hadn’t budged, right leg still taking his body weight as usual. “I was wondering if I could teach you how to love it. Bet you would love to swim in my cum.” Seonghwa almost choked on his own saliva upon hearing something like that, cheeks burning as a shiver ran through his nerves.</p><p>“You really have no filter. I’m not even sure why I’m surprised.” Seonghwa shook his head at his boyfriend’s antics. “You have an exam tomorrow." Seonghwa pushed him lightly but Yeosang didn’t move. </p><p>“I just need to revise. It’s quick.” The younger one shrugged as he cupped the other’s reddish cheek, knowing well Seonghwa would give in instantly at that chaste empty touch. “Did I startle you? You never mentioned you liked plushies like that.”</p><p>“It’s weird right?” Seonghwa bit his lip, body language closing on himself.</p><p>“No, it’s fine.” Yeosang immediately refuted, hand sliding down to his naked shoulder, squeezing it lightly before an easy smile painted across his features. “I don’t want you to feel ashamed okay? You aren’t, right?” The oldest put on a yellowish smile he hadn’t time to conceal better, meeting a pair of furrowed eyebrows.</p><p>“It’s just not normal, I guess? I don’t know. That’s why I was so reluctant to tell you.” Seonghwa exhaled as he walked away to the wardrobe to wear an oversized shirt that would at least hide loosely his body. </p><p>“I’m not judging you. Even if I wanted to, I don’t have any right to do so you know?” Yeosang observed his boyfriend pick the random shirt from his wardrobe, his silhouette hidden cutely by the boxy fit. He walked to the wardrobe too, kneeling to reach the darkest corner of it where he kept random tools and things he didn’t use daily.  </p><p>“What do you mean? You’re totally super vanilla.” The other scoffed, completely forgetting the opened door, the conversation far more interesting. So far, all their sex had been pretty normal, at least in Seonghwa’s standards, which weren’t that extreme either. To be frank, he didn’t have many kinks that he was aware of. Until that point, sex was strict to satisfy his spontaneous desires, not exactly to explore more of his own personality. For Yeosang it was different. Sex was fun but also a way to discover more of himself and the others. </p><p>“Wow, that’s kinda offensive.” Yeosang deadpanned as he struggled to get the box he wanted from the wardrobe, body almost inside it. “We haven’t talked much about sex and stuff but this is the perfect timing to do so.” A white shoebox freed itself from the dark wardrobe and was put in bed, both boys sitting on it. Seonghwa was starting to feel nervous for some reason.</p><p>“This is the only stuff I have.” The youngest stammered before opening the lid, a gush of anxiety leaving him as quickly as it popped up. The oldest reaction was underwhelming to say the least, a low “oh” leaving his mouth as Yeosang showed him the intimidating pair of black leather handcuffs and the remote vibrator toy. </p><p>"Handcuffs? You like being tied up?" Seonghwa grabbed those, examining the soft material of the inside of the cuffs. </p><p>"Not exactly me." The oldest dropped the handcuffs at the realization. "I bet you would look amazing trying to set free from them as I play with your dick."</p><p>"You really have a way with your words." Another vivid reddish hue was spread on Seonghwa’s cheeks, as he muttered lowly. He couldn’t help but get worked up with the overly explicit Yeosang things spat. The best thing about it was that Yeosang always kept his promises.</p><p>"They get me where I want." The box was put on the floor before Yeosang scooted closer, eyes madly glistening with lust. "So? Can we do it?" </p><p>"I never…" </p><p>"Babe, don’t worry." The oldest fluttered his eyes shut at the sudden kiss, leaving his mind hazier "Safe word."</p><p>"Starlight." </p><p>"Good boy." Another kiss completed them, the world almost spinning in Seonghwa's perspective. His mind battled to stress about the handcuffs but Yeosang's tongue was doing its utmost best to make him forget every piece of information his brain handled. </p><p>They couldn’t pinpoint exactly when did Yeosang push Seonghwa down the bed and got on top of him, moans escaping both of their mouths. The youngest accidentally rubbed his still hidden bulge made of jeans against the other's wet silk panties and Seonghwa was sure he saw stars. It didn’t take much longer for them to be out of breath, lips soon were swollen, a harmony of faint love sounds filling the room. The way Seonghwa got so worked up just by the attentive touches, little ministrations across his chest always made the youngest so content. </p><p>“Do you know why I like handcuffs so much?” Yeosang broke the connection before taking Seonghwa's shirt off and grabbing the handcuffs. Seonghwa didn’t say anything, eyes transmitting enough emotion for Yeosang to continue. “They hand me my partner’s body control. I command their actions as if they were mine.” The oldest hummed, blood running cold as Yeosang’s tone becoming increasingly harsh with every word. The vicious smile wasn’t also making Seonghwa calm at all, dick shameless reacting. </p><p>When the older’s hands were cuffed on the bedpost he felt his body irking with excitement, eyes observing Yeosang as he slithered from the bed, momentarily stopping by the door before exiting the room. Seonghwa murmured a curse, internally screaming how he was left tied to the bed like that. His concern faded as soon as Yeosang entered the bedroom again. </p><p>“I brought you something, babe.” </p><p>The dim murky beads of his giant fluffy bunny met his furious one, realizing where Yeosang was getting to. “Have you ever used Yeosang?” </p><p>When Seonghwa came to that city to study, the bunny was the only plushie he brought with him, its size compensating the lack of fluff in his foreign room. Now, the bunny sat still in their modest loveseat, slightly out of place of the simple furniture and the million books scattered around. The stuffed toy had a name prior to meeting Yeosang but when his boyfriend also meant home to him, he changed it.</p><p>“I have.” The youngest smirked at that, the fuzzy feeling of esteem entering his heart as he thought of the time Seonghwa told him he had changed names. During the nights the real Yeosang couldn’t stay over, Seonghwa hugged Yeosang the bunny as if it could escape during slumber. </p><p>“Get up.” The bunny was laid below the oldest, who was still baffled by his boyfriend’s idea. “Now you do what you do best, sweetheart.” Seonghwa sat on the bunny, avoiding the void beads staring at the ceiling, instead, trying to find answers for questions he didn’t have in Yeosang’s face. The latter climbed off the bed and sat on the chair where Finny used to spend the nights, crossing his leg with a relaxed smile in his serene features. </p><p>As usual, shame substituted the blood racing in Seonghwa’s veins at the first seconds of friction, shy grinding contrasting with the calm composure of his boyfriend. Everything about the setting was turning Seonghwa on. His mind counted every element, dick throbbing as he consciously took in the information: Seonghwa tied to the bed humping on his bunny plushie called Yeosang; Yeosang watching from afar, eyes not leaving the other’s face, lips curving in a sly smile; the way Seonghwa was almost naked, the poor panties preparing themselves for the second ejaculation of the day, whilst Yeosang was fully clothed. “Faster, bunny.”</p><p>Every single aspect reminded him of who was dominating, how little he was next to Yeosang, how his body was at the other’s mercy. He had his doubts but just one little light BDSM experience was enough for him to realize he was a total submissive if preferring to bottom wasn’t proof enough. All those thoughts as he kept working his hips on the stuffed toy were doing utter magic on his soul, the way Yeosang was eating him with his eyes wasn’t helping either. “Look at you, you’re just another horny bunny. What do you imagine when you’re riding this?” </p><p>“Oh, I’ll tell you.” If Yeosang wanted to play, Seonghwa could enter the game too. “I imagine you under me, one hand on my hip, fingers of the other in my mouth as I suck them thinking it’s your dick. I’d suck them so hard you would get wrinkled fingertips. I’d slow ride you, so so slow just like this.” Seonghwa slid unhurriedly as far as his cuffed hands let him, eyes piercing the other mercilessly. Yeosang had to deflect the animalistic urge to devour Seonghwa right there. No, he had to seize this. </p><p>“Babe…” Yeosang wanted to respond snarkily but the more Seonghwa rubbed himself onto the bunny the closer he was to lose his temper. He asked all Korean gods to give him the strength to handle this. </p><p>Increasingly thundering moans left the older’s mouth. The need to hide his face urged even though he couldn’t even lay on top of the bunny. Being restricted to the bedpost, his straight torso was beginning to annoy him. He momentarily tried to push his body forward but his flexibility wasn’t that great and he felt like he would pull a muscle if he continued so. Letting out a frustrated whimper, the poor boy jerked his hands furiously as he bounced on the bunny in an increased speed as if he could ever cum with that type of frivolous grinding. Not when Yeosang was there, just watching him.</p><p>“Are you going to fuck me or do I have to cry for it?” Seonghwa spat, tone more venomous than planned. </p><p>“Don’t give me ideas little kitty.” Yeosang laughed. “The more you plead the more I wanna see you plead. You better treat me with the respect your little whore existence own me.” </p><p>“Master?” Seonghwa stopped his hips, slightly confused if he was getting the term correctly. Yeosang just flashed a smile before getting up and slowly got rid of his clothes. Saying Seonghwa’s mouth watered with anticipation was an understatement. The moment he stopped moving, Yeosang arched his eyebrows.</p><p>“Little whore, who told you to stop? Your bunny is getting sad.” The younger lastly dropped his last clothing item to kneel in front Seonghwa, still too far away for the latter to even think of touching him. Seonghwa pouted as he continued grinding on the bunny, eyes burning holes on the other. He looked at his half-hard cock and felt even more insulted.<br/>
“I have been riding this stupid bunny for god knows how long for you to be half hard?” His voice was so offended Yeosang could be amused, hands falling on his chest to pinch his nipples. “Master!” Seonghwa added as soon as he realized his mistake, slightly jerking from the other’s touch. </p><p>“I’m saving all the fun to you, baby.” He captured the oldest’s lips once more, the latter so desperate for the touch, he propelled his body forward, shoulder blades twisting in a weird angle. He moaned louder as Yeosang kept caressing his chest while battling aggressively with the other’s tongue, sucking on it like he could ingest all of his boyfriend’s saliva. </p><p>It was hard to keep thrusting the plushie but Seonghwa didn’t want to disappoint his master, even if the second round of riding was taking a toll on his hips. With the mindset that he’d be compensated later, he kept bucking his tired lower half. Before, he was exaggerating about being swimming on his cum but the way his dick felt against the wet silk at that moment, he couldn’t be so sure anymore. </p><p>Yeosang got on his feet on the bed, shifting closer to Seonghwa, mouth instantly engulfing the other’s cock, the lack of hands making him a little clumsy but nothing Yeosang didn’t appreciate. The other’s mouth instantly woke the other’s dick, harder and harder it grew with the swift licking ways only seonghwa could do. With his mouth filled, the oldest felt like he could cum like that. If Yeosang hadn’t continued joking around. </p><p>Every time Seonghwa tried to deep throat his boyfriend, the latter would back off, causing the older to try and follow but he always lost contact, high pitched whines expressing his frustration. After the third time, Seonghwa had to fight himself back to not sink his teeth on his cock, afraid of the consequences. He didn't want to be left cuffed to the bed for the rest of the day. It was time to put an act, his theatre days had finally come handy. </p><p>In record time, Seonghwa produced crocodile tears, expression equally sad as he, again, let himself consume the other's dick. Yeosang was in a mix of concern and arousal as his lover started sobbing like a little baby while sucking his dick. "Are you seriously crying, you dirty bunny?" The other didn't answer, too busy with the others' lower half and his vain act. He wasn't testing Yeosang, however, curiosity emerged as to see how would he react. "Why are you dampening my dick with your tears, stop crying. You want this, right?" </p><p>The youngest finally conceived and filled the other with his whole length, Seonghwa immediately stopped the little act. For a second he felt like he was in heaven, eyes rolling and lips forming a weird smile as Yeosang let out a raspy and drawn moan. Remaining conscious proved to be challenging, the lack of oxygen was sending the boy into a dazed state. The youngest always provoked him to observe how long could he last with the cock on his throat, body on the brink of collapsing every time. Seonghwa didn't mind, as long as his mouth was filled to the brim. There were times when he was deep throating Yeosang when he thought about how humans having noses was so inconvenient. Gills would be much better, at least Seonghwa could have his boyfriend's cock grazing his throat all the time he wanted. With those types of bizarre ideas his airway was freed, Yeosang pushing the other off his cock knowing fully well Seonghwa wouldn't pull back on his free will. </p><p>"Someday my bunny will faint." Seonghwa smiled lazily, head too light as he inhaled heavily. </p><p>"I don't care." Seonghwa opened his mouth again, tongue sticking out, eyes on Yeosang as he waited for his cock again. The younger giggled as he inserted himself once more. By now, he was completely hard as the other's mouth worked wonderfully. No doubt, Seonghwa's mouth made Yeosang cum in record times that made the younger admittedly embarrassed. </p><p>The bunny was long forgotten by both. Seonghwa was fully concentrated on being the fuck hole of Yeosang's dick. The latter grabbed the other's hair firstly in light strokes that hastily turned in fists of black hair holding his head as he thrust on his mouth slowly and steadily. A set of whimpers vibrated against the other's cock every time it dragged inside the oldest's mouth, the room saturating with strangled whimpers and lewd moans. </p><p>As usual, the oldest exited earth to enter a higher state only Yeosang's dick could take him. The more he thrust into his mouth, the less the older could feel of his body, his dick, and his own orgasm long forgotten. One particular thrust made Seonghwa lose control of his legs. He did not fall but his body was limply dangling from the bedpost. Yeosang held him by his head, not letting him fall completely. He whined painfully because of his shoulders as he thought of how he wanted Yeosang to set his hands free. The lack of strength filled the younger with another rush of tenacity. </p><p>"Baby-" </p><p>"Don't cum yet." Seonghwa exhaled out, head taking its time to face the other, eyes so wary and out of it. He looked beautiful. </p><p>"What do you want me to do then bunny?" Yeosang cupped his face in a sudden fondness out of character. The way Seonghwa was so wrecked already urged the boy to unbuckle the handcuffs. The oldest fell on the stuffed toy completely as a relieved whimper slipped through his tired lips. His shoulders hurt, however, he was too out of it to be even bothered. </p><p>"To fuck me…" A quick glance at the other's was all it took for him to move the plush away and grab the lube, not losing any time. Seonghwa just observed, not making any mention of wanting to move or taking the initiative. Yeosang didn't mind, he saw how out of it his boyfriend was, mind out of the atmosphere since he deepthroated him. </p><p>The lace panties flew to the ground, Yeosang not resisting to touch the other's cum dirty cock. A soft peck was placed in the tip seonghwa humming at the sight, facial expression so serene and calm. Licking the cum of his lips, Yeosang pumped the other curtly, mixing the cum and lube, before leaping down to the other's hole. </p><p>One finger pushed in, another followed in a careful preparation that was destroying Seonghwa inside. The fingers were nice but he really wanted to cum and only his boyfriend's cock was going to do the trick. For a moment, he even felt afraid of cumming the second Yeosang pushed himself inside. His lonely dick had been leaking sad precum for what it seemed like an eternity.</p><p>The way Yeosang eyed Seonghwa, such organic love in his eyes, was admirable. No matter what the occasion, Yeosang always had the soft element of cotton candy and marshmallows in his eyes. Even in the moments Yeosang craved the other, the carnal desires conveyed effectively even if marshmallows hints were still there. And it should be added, Seonghwa had a harder time maintaining eye contact when Yeosang had that adoration overflowing as if the oldest was his whole world, moon, sun, solar system, milky way, universe. One gaze was capable to disclose so much that their voices were no longer needed for reassurance. When their eyes met, yeosang couldn't contain a fond smile, so sweet it was hard to believe he was fingering the other. </p><p>The moment Seonghwa was about to tell him he was ready, Yeosang took his fingers out and hurriedly scooted closer only to stop. "Get up." The oldest was exhausted but nevertheless obeyed, shoulders sore as he supported the rise in his arms. A hasty breath left his mouth as Yeosang helped him, the touch so effective as the slow-building always made Seonghwa super sensitive. The longer it took the stronger the feeling. Every nerve in Seonghwa's body ultimately enhanced, turning the slightest touch into a complete portal to bliss. </p><p>Yeosang took Seonghwa's place, the latter settling on his lap. The oldest was too tired to bicker but riding for the 3rd time in a row? He wouldn't be able to move the day after, he just knew it. But that was a problem for future Seonghwa. Present Seonghwa was more than willing to do whatever Yeosang commanded him to. "My little bunny can do it, right?" An eager nod followed the other's mellow voice. </p><p>Seonghwa pumped their cocks together, smearing his own juices all over Yeosang's length. Although moans signaled how pleasurable it was, It didn't last long. Seonghwa felt his body aching for the climax that he couldn't afford to have before riding his boyfriend.</p><p>He raised his hips to finally consume the other, working ever so slowly until he reached Yeosang's mid-length, hips malfunctioning and abruptly crushing on the other, the harshness ripping noisy wails from both boys. "Fuck!" Yeosang cursed, the other felt so tight and delicious. Close to cloud nine Seonghwa was with the feeling of the other's cock inside him. Most of the weariness he had built until then vanished, a new rush of adrenaline surging from its ashes. </p><p>Seonghwa didn't wait for orders to start hoping. Two initial slow thrusts were followed by a frenzy of short ones. It didn't take long for the room to be painted with red moans, purple whimpers, and pink caresses. Yeosang was repeatedly called, every time a new level of lust and despair. Yeosang held Seonghwa's hands as the latter moved in a firm pace appropriate for their needs. There was no need for orders, the oldest knew too well what to do at that stage. </p><p>Hips thrust against each other, the sounds of their lovemaking almost numb cut by the high pitched cries the oldest let out at the unexpected friction on his prostate. His body couldn't wait any longer for it. "Can I cum, please?" A surprised sound came out of Yeosang's mouth, tugging his hands. The power dynamics were long forgotten. "Go for it, bunny."</p><p>Harder his moves became, the bed creaking loudly with every dive Yeosang made sure to enhance, body working as hard as Seonghwa's. A helping hand aided the poor leaking cock, stroking it hungrily with the rhythm of his boyfriend's staccato screams. Soon, their stomachs were painted like a pollock painting, sprinkled cum across the skin, Seonghwa doing everything to not collapse on the spot. His arched back and lolled head didn't fall back only because he was pulled by his hands.</p><p>Yeosang didn't fall much behind, cum filling Seonghwa's insides seconds later, choked sounds signaling the climax. Without pulling off, Seonghwa laid on top of his boyfriend, squirming lightly to feel the other inside him. The feeling was so addictive. </p><p>"Are you okay, bunny?" Yeosang pulled a few loose strands from Seonghwa's sweaty skin, scalp as equally wet. He was completely ruined, there was no way he could ever go to classes the day after. </p><p>"I can't feel my hips." Seonghwa murmured, face snuggled on the other's chest, loud thumping relaxing his soul. "Who's gonna go to school like this tomorrow?"<br/>
"Just ditch, it's just one time." </p><p>"I also have work, you dumb dumb." The oldest rose his face to lock eyes, the brown dimly shining. </p><p>"You can think about it later, you stressed baby." The younger one lifted them from the bed, helping Seonghwa off his dick before kissing him one and two and three times. Both boys were too lazy to move out of the bed. "I'll take care of you for now, okay? A nice bath seems good?" </p><p>"it's fine. I can take care of myself, you have to study for your exam. Just go." Seonghwa shrugged, feeling his shoulders muscles burning but still not showing it. The pain would pass anyway. </p><p>"I almost made you dislocate your arms and you want me to let you go like that? You're really something else." Yeosang scoffed as he observed the other slowly dragging himself the bed, not resisting to slap his ass. Seonghwa grabbed the stuffed bunny off the floor and threw it with a strength he didn't know he still had before scurrying out the room laughing loudly, Yeosang chasing behind.</p><p>Mayhaps Yeosang wouldn't mind trying the bunny some time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So what did yall think? This is a pretty big mess right??? Yell at me in the comments pls</p><p>Catch me crying for Seonghwa on <a href="https://twitter.com/meowhwa">twitter</a> or yell at me in my <a href="https://curiouscat.me/lqseonghua">curious cat</a> !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>